


Strong GF Reach Around (F4M Version)

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Caring, Cuddles, F/M, Gentle femdom, Girlfriend, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Massage, Stress Relief, Whispers, muscular woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: You play a big, strong woman who's boyfriend has just come home feeling very stressed. Realizing this has been a common occurrence as of late, you take it upon yourself to make him feel better in a loving and gentle way. The script starts off with the listener entering the room.
Kudos: 1





	Strong GF Reach Around (F4M Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> {text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any 'sfx' such as skin sounds or bed noises are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to my username and/or script masterlist
> 
> -this script is approx ~800 words

***SCRIPT STARTS***

/door opens and closes/

[sweet] Hey babe, I didn't see you come in.

(beat)

[concerned] What's the matter hun? You look so shaken up.

(beat)

[concerned] Oh baby, I'm sorry you're feeling stressed again. This has been happening too frequently. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?

(beat)

[concerned] Not sure? That's okay sweety, I think I have something in mind. Come, take my hand. We're going to the bedroom. I want to try something that I think will help take your mind off things.

(scene changes, you enter the bedroom)

/sigh/

{sweet} I'm going to take off my clothes now and I want you to do the same, okay?

(beat)

{sweet} Why? ~Because~... /exertion noise, clothes sounds/ it's scientifically proven... /exertion sound/ that skin to skin contact... /skin sounds/ helps with stress relief... /clothes noises finish, sigh/ And I want all of me, touching all of you. 

Besides, I ~know~ you like to admire and feel my big, strong body. Here, I'm going to sit on the bed with my back against this pillow. I want you to sit between my legs and put your back to me. That way I can start to massage your tense shoulders. Sound like a plan babe? 

/giggle/

{sweet} Good. Let's get started.

/bed sounds/

(NOTE: the rest of the script is whispered as if you were inches away from the listener's ears. Add skin sounds, deep breathes, low moans and kisses throughout)

{loving} That's it babe, just rest your head on my soft tits. I'm gonna make sure you feel ~all~ better, I promise. I'm going to start by rubbing your shoulders /skin sounds start/... and just place /kisses/ some gentle kisses /kisses/ along your neck /kisses/ while I rub /kisses/ these tense muscles. /kisses/ 

That feel good baby? Yeah? Good. /continue skin sounds and kisses/ Do you like my hands... running through your hair? Mmmm... I love the feeling of your skin against me. 

Shhhhhh... Just let me take ~aaall~ your stress away baby... Close your ~eeeyes~... focus on my voice... everything will be okay... ~you~ are okay... you are ~safe~... you are ~loved~... let your problems melt away... take a deeeep breaaath... inhale /deep inhale, hold/... and exhale /deep exhale/... 

it's okay to feel overwhelmed by life sometimes... it's okay to feel vulnerable, to feel scared, to feel uncertain... but I ~want~ you to feel safe with me... I want to ~show~ you that everything is okay, that I'm ~here~ for you, sweety... that I'll ~always~ be here for you... that's it baby... 

focus on the good sensations all over your body... feel my ~firm~ abs on your back... feel my ~thick~ thighs... gently rub against your cute butt... feel my ~powerful~ arms wrap around you... keeping you safe from everything that causes you stress... feel my ~soft~ hands reach around you and ~explore~ your body... across your chest... down your belly... descending to your waist and... Mmmm...

{very quiet whisper} Is all this skin contact getting you aroused? Hmmm? I can feel your cock ~aching~ for some attention baby. This is turning me on, too. Do you feel me dripping against your tailbone? This is ~all~ from ~you~. Shhhhh, shh shh... You don't need to do ~anything~ for me. I want to make you feel good, babe, so so good. This is for ~you~. /kiss/

(NOTE: add skin sounds, kisses and handjob sounds throughout)

{loving} Keep your eyes closed, baby, just feel my right hand move to the base of your cock... gently caress around the area... feel my powerful thumb... apply juuuuust enough pressure... as I start to wrap... my strong hand... around the shaft... and slowly start pumping... uuuuup... and doooown... 

Take another deep breath, baby... inhale the positives /deep inhale, hold/... and exhale the negatives /deep exhale/... 

That's it sweety, you're doing so good... I'm going to use my left hand to hold you close against me... as I begin to speed up the motion of my right hand... and continue to kiss along your neck... Mmmm... I can feel the precum starting to drip out... 

Just keep breathing, sweety, you're doing so well for me... It's okay, it's okay, it's okay... You're safe in my arms baby... /giggle/ Please don't hold back your moans, hun, it's how I know I'm doing a good job... Theeeere we go... let it aaaall out... Mmmm... I love the sounds you make... 

You're starting to breath faster and twitch in my hand, babe... Are you getting close? Yeah? Cum whenever you want, sweety. Don't worry about the clean up, I'll take care of it, I just want you to cum as hard and as much as you want babe... I want you to feel good... /moan/ That's it! Cum! Give yourself the release you crave! Yes! 

(listener cums)

/sigh/

{loving} That's it babe, so did so well. Do you feel a little better now? Yeah? /giggle/ Good, I'm glad I could do this for you. You look so worn out, why don't you just lean back against me, close your eyes, and rest your weary eyes with me still wrapped around you. I'll keep you warm, and safe, and caress your body as your mind drifts away... Mmmm... /kiss/ 

Keep breathing sweety, everything is okay now... /deep breath/ Just rest, I'm here for you now and I'll keep being here when you wake up. I love you. /kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
